


If these walls could talk

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Poetics [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214





	If these walls could talk

If these walls could talk, they would sing.

They would sing with a voice as 

Rich and smooth as 

The wood panels that adorn them.

Rich and smooth and sultry

Like amber or molasses made audible,

A crooning alto or mezzo-soprano

Rich with the vibrato of a fine cello.

They would sing with the power of a hurricane,

Wild and raw and free

Like an unbridled horse.

They would fill the room with their voice

Until the very air was

Saturated and heavy

With the sound.

It would seep under the skin and into the walls and the floor

Like the smell of scotch or brandy.

They would sing with the voice of their maestra

Echoing the tones of the queen of this dominion

Whose voice has imbued these walls with song

And the spirit of a holy sanctum.

If these walls could talk, they would sing.


End file.
